This invention relates to an improvement over a film containing magazine used in an X-ray photographing machine, such a maganize containing in a stack from which the sheet films are taken out sheet by sheet for use.
In an X-ray photographing machine of this kind, an unexposed sheet film is moved by its film carrier to the X-ray exposure position at the time of X-ray photographing or X-ray radioscoping observation. The operator of the machine takes X-ray photographs as required apropos while he observes the X-ray radioscoping image of the affected part of an examinee with an X-ray radioscoping apparatus including an X-ray television. After completion of photographing, the exposed sheet film is moved by the film carrier into an exposed film magazine for storage.
FIG. 1 shows an example of the prior art of such an X-ray photographing machine. Firstly, this will be explained briefly relating to the background causing the invention.
In the figure, a designates a movable frame of the machine; b a support frame to bear or support the movable frame a; c a table top on which an examinee d lies; e an X-ray source; f an image intensifier device mounted on the movable frame and disposed on the other side of the examinee d facing the X-ray source e.
The movable frame a, together with the support frame b, can rotate about the examinee d in the arrow g direction and also is slidable in the direction longitudinal to the examinee d (perpendicular to the surface of the drawing or this paper). Additionally, the movable frame b independently of the support frame can get closer to or farther from the examinee d, upward and downward in the arrow h direction.
In the movable frame a, a linear path j is defined for a film carrier i. The film carrier is normally in a stand-by position l. Each of an unexposed sheet films p in a supply magazine m is taken out one at a time by the vacuum sucker q and sent into the carrier i through paired rolls r. When it returns to the stand-by position l and goes through the paired rolls r and a guide path s to be collected in a takeup magazine m. A changeover plate t switches between forward feed and reverse feed of the films.
With this kind of machine designed to make possible X-ray photographing of the examinee d in any posture and in any desired direction by rotating the table top c, moving the movable frame a alone or together with the support frame b, rotationally or longitudinally, the following problem has been encountered as the frames a and b rotating the supply and takeup magazines m and n are brought to various positions and in some cases their openings u and v are held downward when the X-ray photograph is taken. The sheet films p in the magazines are relocated to have some of them come outward to block the opening so that the film taken out or brought in is sometimes hindered in its motion. Moreover, the films are scraped each other when relocated in the magazines, causing fine scratches on them and producing a spark due to the static electricity which causes a possible sensitization of the film. Therefore, the results could lead to an incorrect diagnosis because they adversely affect the image on the film to be observed. In addition, the undesirable displacement of films in the magazines could cause a local undue pressure on them, resulting in an increase in the extent of "blacking" to hinder clear X-ray exposure. Especially, the film takeup magazine n when receiving exposed films through its opening v is generally preferred to be considerably larger than that of the films. This makes the films flow into the magazine smoothly but causes a big problem on unstable position of the films in the magazine.